


red around the edges

by dygonilly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'dumbass' as a term of endearment, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, haha we have fun, kwon soonyoung is dating a vampire AND he's hiding his tentaporn stash in plain sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dygonilly/pseuds/dygonilly
Summary: “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Wonwoo said. “No.”“C’mon,” Soonyoung whined, tossing the paper aside and walking over to Wonwoo on his knees. “You haven’t even considered it.”Wonwoo looked at him with dark eyes. “Trust me,” he said, voice like gravel, “I have.”(or; Getting Bitten By Your Vampire Boyfriend Is Cool As Long As You Consent To It First)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 401





	red around the edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostscissoring (shmabs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/gifts).



> this is for abigail. i'll be real, it's for me too. but it's """for abigail""" because it's """her birthday"" soon. 
> 
> read the tags haha xoxox then profit xoxoxo

Soonyoung lies about it now, but he was scared at first.

He’s dumb, but he’s not as stupid as Seungkwan says he is, and seeing Wonwoo change from the weird, soft spoken boy he was dating to a black-eyed stranger with fangs piercing his lips had him scrambling away from Wonwoo’s embrace with a strangled yelp.

They had only been together for a month. Soonyoung hadn’t even plucked up the courage to initiate a conversation about his kinks, let alone whatever this was.

Wonwoo had snapped out of it with a sharp gasp, putting several feet of distance between them. He stared at Soonyoung with brown eyes widened in terror, like Soonyoung was the one who just turned into a Halloween villain in the middle of the kitchen.

“Um. Sorry,” he whispered, then he disappeared before Soonyoung could blink; the junk mail on the counter was displaced by the wind he left in his wake and Soonyoung was left with a weekend of radio silence and several existential crises.

But that was months ago. Soonyoung has long since discovered the benefits of having a vampire boyfriend, the biggest of which came up in the kink conversation, which was way less intimidating after Wonwoo had to confess to being a fucking vampire. Somehow Soonyoung’s stash of tentaporn (that he keeps on his desktop because he can’t figure out how to create a hidden folder) seemed quite tame in the face of Wonwoo being a) immortal and b) sustained by human blood.

“This is going well,” Soonyoung said, writing down “likes to be tied up” under Wonwoo’s column with a happy flourish. He turned the page around to show Wonwoo where he was sitting cross legged on the bed, delicately sipping blood through a straw like it was apple juice.

“Nice,” he commented. “I think that’s all of mine.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” Soonyoung nodded. “I have. Also. Added. All of mine.”

“Why are you talking like that?”

“Talking. Like. What?”

Wonwoo brandished his bloody sippy-cup at him. “Do you have another one? It’s okay if it’s weird, I don’t care.”

Soonyoung hesitated, working his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked over at Wonwoo, the way his lips wrapped around the straw, how his throat worked through the sips. Wonwoo’s curious expression slowly opened into understanding. His cheeks went pink and his pupils dilated before he could control himself. He was always more pliant when he fed.

“Soonyoung...”

“Well it’s just that you said—”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Wonwoo said. “No.”

“C’mon,” Soonyoung whined, tossing the paper aside and walking over to Wonwoo on his knees. “You haven’t even considered it.”

Wonwoo looked at him with dark eyes. “Trust me,” he said, voice like gravel, “I have.”

Soonyoung’s breath felt snatched out of his body.

The truth was, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since Wonwoo awkwardly stumbled through an explanation of the back-alley brothels and the searing pleasure that was said to accompany a vampire bite. Wonwoo didn’t know if it was a real thing, but when asked how it felt to drink blood that hadn’t spent two weeks in a refrigerator, his expression had spoken for him.

Soonyoung wanted that. He wanted to be the reason Wonwoo’s hands balled into fists and his breathing came in too quick. They had already fooled around enough to know that they worked well together, and Soonyoung was happy getting fucked into the bed and held up against the wall with Wonwoo’s hands pressing bruises into his thighs, but the idea that he could be feeling more—that he could do something to crack Wonwoo’s perfect composure—was a challenge he didn’t want to back down from.

Sure, he had a history of passing out after getting blood tests, but he was nothing if not horribly stubborn and horny, and he wasn’t afraid of a little mess.

“I want you to do it,” he said softly, offering Wonwoo his wrist.

Wonwoo still looked conflicted, so Soonyoung took his cup from his pliant fingers and placed it on the bedside table before crawling into his lap, ass pressing down on Wonwoo’s dick under his shorts. Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t leave his for a second. They were already black, ink spilling out from the centre.

“You just had a whole cup, you’re not gonna hurt me.” Soonyoung whispered between them, rolling his hips slowly, watching Wonwoo’s resolve crumble like bricks, excitement curling in his belly like fire. “C’mon. Please.”

In the end, that’s all it took. Soonyoung wishes he had brought it up sooner. Wonwoo wrapped his fingers around his wrist and brought it up to his mouth, fangs sliding out slowly, pressing in just so to the plush of his bottom lip.

He hesitated with Soonyoung’s skin an inch away from his mouth, breath fanning hotly over the paper-thin skin. Soonyoung felt like he could see his own pulse. Wonwoo looked beautiful like this; dangerous. Black eyes and black hair and porcelain skin. The perfect predator. It was easy to forget when Wonwoo was slumped in front of a computer after playing games for ten hours straight, his hair a mess and his eyes puffy; when he curled against Soonyoung’s chest and laughed his way through a horror film; when he frowned at the rice cooker because he was trying to surprise Soonyoung with dinner but he was so out of practise they ended up ordering take-out instead.

Easy to forget that Wonwoo could kill him, if he wanted to.

He could do anything and Soonyoung would be powerless to stop him. A lion and a gazelle, laying side by side. Soonyoung, offering himself willingly, eagerly. And Wonwoo—taking, taking, taking.

The first press of fangs felt painful enough to make Soonyoung cry out, but before he could even catch his breath his body was flooded with endorphins, like Wonwoo was injecting liquid pleasure into his bloodstream.

He had never felt anything like it. His eyelids fluttered and his voice cracked on a moan like they were an hour deep into foreplay instead of just five seconds. He didn’t even realise he was hard until he rolled his hips forward and felt the friction against Wonwoo’s stomach, started to chase it.

Which was when Wonwoo decided to pull back.

“What—no, don’t—” Soonyoung whimpered, getting his free hand in Wonwoo’s hair to pull his face closer.

Wonwoo looked completely debauched. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks flushed, his mouth hanging open. He licked his lips and Soonyoung watched his own blood coat Wonwoo’s teeth and tongue with an alien sort of hunger.

He barely even thought about it before kissing him.

It didn’t taste good, but it made Wonwoo grip him by the waist and fall back onto the mattress, allowing Soonyoung to spread out on top of him and roll their bodies together, fast and frantic.

Soonyoung was seconds from coming in his pants the moment Wonwoo bit him so the feeling of Wonwoo underneath him, moaning into his mouth and urging him on with hands on his ass, was like pulling the trigger. He got one of his hands up the leg of Wonwoo’s shorts, dug his fingers into the meat of his thigh, and came with Wonwoo’s mouth sliding spit-slick against his.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, body jolting with the aftershocks of his orgasm and the still receding pleasure from the bite, the echo of pain in his wrist. Wonwoo whimpered beneath him, still hard and panting. It was maddening, just how quickly their roles became reversed. For all the ways Wonwoo could toss Soonyoung around, he seemed to like this best: Soonyoung, on top of him, calling the shots.

As a rule, Soonyoung tried not to overthink things. So when his eyes caught on the cup sitting on the bedside table, he immediately reached for it.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked, breathless, seeking out his mouth and landing on his throat instead.

Soonyoung dipped two of his fingers into the cup and traced the sides before pushing Wonwoo back into the pillow by the throat and bringing his other hand over Wonwoo’s mouth.

The blood dripped onto his chin, his bottom lip.

“Experimenting.”

He plunged his fingers past Wonwoo’s lips and pressed a thigh between his legs at the same time.

Wonwoo’s eyes flooded black again, wide with surprise, and he moaned brokenly around Soonyoung’s fingers. The muscles in his neck strained with the effort it took to stay composed, hands fisting into the sheets, allowing Soonyoung to drag his knuckles around the slick edges of his fangs and blunt bottom teeth, the centre of his tongue.

He rutted up desperately against Soonyoung’s thigh and Soonyoung moved with him, watched him, jaw slack; he had never felt so turned on from someone else’s pleasure in his life.

He kept his fingers in Wonwoo’s mouth even after they had been sucked clean and shuddered with the feeling of Wonwoo coming beneath him, wet enough to seep through both of their shorts.

Wonwoo went boneless against the mattress, eyes wide, chest heaving, and Soonyoung pushed up onto his palms with a grin. “Holy shit,” he said, enthusiastic and more than ready for round two.

Wonwoo laughed and dragged shaking fingers through his hair.

“Add it to the list.”

-

They don’t do it all the time, but you can bet Soonyoung pushes for it as often as possible. He texts Wonwoo the splash emoji during the day and says things like, “I drank two litres of water today” in a breathy voice and offers Wonwoo “fresh juice” while tapping his jugular. Wonwoo calls him stupid, then he kisses him.

He indulges Soonyoung like it pains him to do so, even though Soonyoung knows for a fact Wonwoo is getting more out of this than he is.

Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo ends up being the sensible one between them. He makes a calendar for it, marks the days he’s fed from Soonyoung like some weird food diary. He says it’s about keeping Soonyoung healthy, giving him time to bounce back, but Soonyoung is a strong young man and he has plenty of blood to give and Wonwoo quite literally needs it to survive, so he doesn’t really see the problem.

The reason behind Wonwoo’s hesitance comes out when they’re lying on top of the sheets one night in summer. Wonwoo is shirtless and Soonyoung is dragging an appreciative palm over his stomach and the dip of his waist. He has a fading bite mark on meat of his palm; he rode Wonwoo until they were both sweaty and breathless and he came twice because Wonwoo waited until after the first time to bite him, knowing how quickly the venom riles him up.

They haven’t been talking for a few minutes now, but Wonwoo speaks as though he’s continuing a conversation.

“I worry that, if we do this more often than we already do, it will make all the other times we have sex feel... lesser.” He frowns at the ceiling. Turns his head on the pillow to look Soonyoung in the eye. “I don’t want this to be the only reason we have sex.”

Soonyoung rests his palm on Wonwoo’s chest. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Dunno, I guess it’s just. Been on my mind.”

Soonyoung slings a leg over his hips and Wonwoo moves to accomodate him so easily it makes Soonyoung melt a little. “For what it’s worth,” he says, chin atop his hands on Wonwoo’s sternum, “I would be happy if we never did it again.”

Wonwoo raises his eyebrows.

“Not saying I want to stop,” Soonyoung laughs, “I’m just... that’s not why I’m with you.” Wonwoo’s eyes soften. He traces the back of his knuckles feather-light over Soonyoung’s cheekbone. It feels dangerous in its delicacy. Soonyoung surges forward to kiss him as a distraction.

“Dumbass,” he adds.

Wonwoo pushes him onto the floor.

-

Like everything Wonwoo does, there’s an order and a pattern to things. Everything means something. He’s like a codebook that Soonyoung had to learn page by page, trial and error; what works and what doesn’t.

Wonwoo at sunset is flooded with energy and Wonwoo at dawn needs to be held gently, held down, even when he grumbles and tries to pull away. By his very nature he is volatile. Soonyoung is aware of all the ways he is inhuman, knows the way his eyes change, the way his skin writhes with history and power and darkness, a slave to the very thing that keeps Soonyoung alive—that keeps him alive. Well. Relatively speaking.

They’ve been together for almost a year. Soonyoung stopped sleeping at his apartment three months ago. It’s hard to see your boyfriend when he can’t be outside during the day if you don’t live together. Soonyoung’s sleep patterns are completely fucked—between Wonwoo’s blackout curtains and his nocturnal lifestyle, Soonyoung tends to lose time when they’re together, dragged out only by his friends’ pestering phone calls and his evening shifts at work.

When he gets back to the apartment, it’s past midnight and Wonwoo is on the couch.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls without looking up from his Switch. Some garbled sound comes from the speaker.

“How’s the garden?” Soonyoung asks, coming around behind Wonwoo to kiss his hair and tuck his chin over his shoulder.

“Good.” Wonwoo holds up the console to show off his rainbow field of flowers. “Got two more blue ones today.”

“Nice.” Soonyoung’s jaw clicks with the force of his yawn. “Sleep time.”

“Oh, um.” Wonwoo grabs his wrist before he can leave. “I was wondering. I had a look at the list and—”

He is suddenly wide awake. “The list? Like... The List?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo giggles. He looks embarrassed and Soonyoung loves it. “I know you have tomorrow off so I thought we could try—”

“Yes.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna say.”

“Don’t care. Let’s do it. What is it?”

“Soonyoung, if you stop talking for two seconds then I will tell you.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “I noticed that you sleep really deeply around like, 5am. You even snore, sometimes. It’s cute.”

“You watch me sleep? Freak,” Soonyoung teases, but the effect is ruined by the breathiness of his voice. He knows where this is going. His heart has started racing in response and judging by Wonwoo’s smirk, he can hear it. “I’m down. Yes.”

“Alright. Go to bed, I’ll join you later,” Wonwoo says, tightening his grip around Soonyoung’s wrist before letting him go and turning back to his game. Soonyoung hates how much it turns him on to get ignored. He gets himself off in the shower and Wonwoo calls him out on it when he walks to the bedroom because even if he tried to muffle his moans (which he didn’t) Wonwoo would hear. He likes that too.

-

Soonyoung wakes up to heat. Along his back, in his gut, between his legs. He’s on his stomach with his arms folded under his pillow and he comes to full awareness in pieces, feels the sweat prickling over his skin and the fingers pressing into the muscle under his ass, spreading him open.

He arches his back to press into the fingers Wonwoo pushes inside him. He’s already at three. Soonyoung really does sleep deeply.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo breathes against his ear, sounding affected. He kisses Soonyoung’s cheek and licks a line down his neck, replacing sweat with spit. He’s hard against the back of Soonyoung’s thigh and Soonyoung groans and pushes back against him. “Not yet. How do you feel?”

“Mm, good.” Soonyoung ruts down into the mattress. His body feels heavy in the best way. “Y’can go faster.”

“I know.”

Wonwoo pulls his fingers out and Soonyoung whines into his pillow. There’s the sound of a bottle opening and then cold liquid drips over Soonyoung’s rim. He hisses through his teeth and clenches, flinching away reflexively, but Wonwoo doesn’t give him the chance to get far, shoving all three fingers back inside Soonyoung with a sound that should be gross but really just makes Soonyoung groan louder, back muscles bunching as he curls into the feeling.

Wonwoo fingers him through his first orgasm, biting blunt teeth into his skin to leave bruises with none of the reward. Soonyoung takes it, relishes it, because this is what they agreed. This is what he wrote down. Wonwoo is good at following instructions.

They don’t bother cleaning up. Their bed has seen worse things. Is about to.

Wonwoo tries to turn Soonyoung over but he shakes his head. “Like this.”

Wonwoo kisses a line up his spine in response and presses his hand on Soonyoung’s nape one finger at a time like a warning: once his whole hand is gripping the back of Soonyoung’s neck, he pushes in and he doesn’t stop until his hips are pressed flush against Soonyoung’s ass.

It’s a lot. He’s oversensitive and overheated. Their bodies have started to slide together everywhere they touch, skin slick with sweat and lube and, in Soonyoung’s case, come. It’s good. He still feels half asleep, even after everything Wonwoo has done, and he lets Wonwoo move his body around the way he wants, sinks into the sheets and the feeling of Wonwoo moving inside him, pressing his face into the pillow, taking what he needs.

It doesn’t take long for Wonwoo to start speeding up. “Soonyoung, can I—”

“Yes,” Soonyoung exhales, gasping when Wonwoo’s next thrust shoves him up the mattress. “Do it. Anywhere.”

The bite blooms white hot on his trapezius. Soonyoung lets go of the pillow to grab onto the sheets and Wonwoo’s hands follow, threading their fingers together and pressing down, using it as leverage to fuck into Soonyoung slow and impossibly deep as he drinks. Their moans thread together. Soonyoung’s, muffled by the sheets, and Wonwoo’s, muffled by his fangs, the dizzying drag of his tongue.

Soonyoung could lose days doing this. He wants to, in the moment—can’t think of a single thing except for the ecstasy pulsing through his body, tearing moans out his chest, making tears well up in his eyes. Wonwoo’s languid thrusts turn rough and desperate and then they stop, and Soonyoung is still so disoriented from the bite that he doesn’t understand he’s been flipped over until Wonwoo is pushing back into him at the same time as he brings their mouths together, pushing the hot copper taste of himself past Soonyoung’s teeth.

“God you taste,” Wonwoo fucks into him roughly, “so good.”

“I know,” Soonyoung grins. He locks his ankles behind Wonwoo’s back and takes it, moves with it, holds Wonwoo’s mouth against his with rough fingers at his jaw so he can lick into his mouth, swallow down every moan Wonwoo makes.

He’s still riding the high from the bite when he comes a second time. Wonwoo’s stomach presses his dick against his own, making for a delicious kind of sliding friction as he shudders, head thrown back and muscles tensed.

Wonwoo doesn’t stop. They also wrote this down.

His teeth drag down the side of Soonyoung’s neck and settle against his collarbone where he bites, again. “Fuck,” Soonyoung chokes, overstimulation dulled by another wave of pleasure.

Wonwoo whimpers into Soonyoung’s burning skin as he thrusts into him, erratic, one hand under his back and one holding his neck as he drinks, a thumb pressing into the front of Soonyoung’s throat. He fucks into Soonyoung one more time and finally stills, coming hotly inside him at the same time as his throat works around a mouthful and his tongue laves roughly over the wound to close it.

He pulls back from Soonyoung fast enough that Soonyoung sees his fangs retract. The low light makes his lips look black. Soonyoung shivers, watching him lick them clean. He never wastes a drop.

“That was...” Soonyoung puffs his cheeks out. His body feels like jelly. “Fuck. I’m putting that in the ‘do this again’ column.”

Wonwoo laughs, rubbing gentle circles into Soonyoung’s thighs. “I don’t think that exists."

“It does now,” says Soonyoung. He holds up a hand.

“No, Soonyoung.”

“Do it or you hate me.”

Wonwoo sighs heavily and gives him a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dygonilly)


End file.
